A Day In New York City
by IHeartPixyStix
Summary: What if things went differently when Rory went to see Jess in New York? season 2 SS


What if Rory's visit to NY went differently?

Rory boarded the bus, no idea what she was doing. The whole way she stared out the window wondering why she was going to New York. She had a Math test in the morning. She should be in class today. She had finals coming up! She was skipping school to go to New York...to see Jess.

She got off the bus and got a locker for her backpack. She pulled out some money and headed outside. She glanced around, no idea what to do next.

"Excuse me, where's Washington Square Park?"

"End of fifth."

"Where's fifth?"  
"That way."

"Thank you!" she called and started walking.

She found fifth, and then the park. She saw him. He was sitting at a bench, facing away from her, reading. She walked over.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So, um..."she stopped awkwardly.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Good. Good. You?" she asked.

"I'm good. Hungry?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go." he pocketed his book and led the way. She followed him eagerly.

"You in for a bit?"

"Yeah I got a few hours." she had to make sure to be back in time for Lorelai's graduation.

"Good."

"My mom's graduating." she blurted.

"Graduating?" he asked.

"College. Business school. Community college. Tonight."

He nodded."Good."

"Yeah. It is good. She's excited."

"Lunch?" he asked and nodded towards the hotdog stand.

"Hotdogs?"

"They're pretty good." he responded.

"I love hotdogs." she commented.

They got their hotdogs and began walking.

"Hey, you wanna meet some friends of mine?" he asked suddenly.

"Friends?"

"Yes. I have friends."  
"Oh, I didn't mean that you didn't-"  
"Relax." he laughed." I know. Want to meet them?"

"Sure."

He headed for the subway. She paused.

"Come on." he urged. She bit her lip and followed him. They found seats and finished their hotdogs.

"Where are we going?" she asked finally.

"You'll see." he smiled and she smiled back at him and leaned back against the seat.

"Come on." He grabbed her uninjured hand and pulled her up and out of the subway.

She linked her fingers through his as they walked. Suddenly she realized and pulled her hand free. He didn't comment, just kept walking.

"Here we are." he opened a door and led them into an almost pitch black hallway.

"Jess?"Rory asked as the door shut leaving them in the darkness.

"Here."

"Where?"  
"Here."

"Marco."she whimpered.

"Polo."his hand suddenly touched her waist.  
"There you are!"She gasped happily.

"Come on."With an arm around her he gently propelled her forward. He pushed open another door that led them to a dim room.

There was a large boxing ring in the middle and punching bags lined another area of the room. There were 2 people in the ring and one over at a punching bag.

"Take that!"The girl in the ring punched the guys face and he went down to the ground.

"Lighten up, you know he's bad." Jess called. His arm was still around Rory.

She was nervous about meeting his friends and let him keep it there.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" the girl asked and hopped out of the ring. She pulled off her gloves.

"What does it look like?"He asked.

"Mariano!"The guy finally crawled out of the ring, a streak of blood coming from his nose, wiped across his cheek.

"Chris, quit getting in there with her. She kicks your butt every time."Jess said.

"I don't care. I'll beat her eventually."He shrugged and pulled off his gloves, dropping them to the floor.

"This is Rory. Rory, this is Chris and Kate."

"Hi."Rory smiled a little, trying not to appear nervous.  
"It's okay. We don't bite."Kate laughed.

"I'm liking the plaid."Chris commented.

"Watch it."Jess started.

"Chris."Kate warned.

Rory rolled her eyes."Liking the blood and the black eye. You must have won."she said sarcastically.

Kate and Jess laughed."Oh, she got you man."Kate snickered.

"Okay. Jeez, girl knows how to get on my good side."Chris rolled his eyes.

"Watcha guys up to?"Kate asked. Her jet black hair and her nose matched Jess's almost perfectly.

"Not much."Jess shrugged.  
"We'll shower and come with you."Kate said and pushed Chris into the guys' locker room before heading to the girls.

"You and Kate um?"Rory asked.'

"Cousins."he shrugged.

"You look alike."

"Nope."He said and Rory let it drop.

"So um, they're your friends?"

"Yep. She's agressive and he's always landing his butt in jail or complaining about losing another girlfriend but they're here ya know?"

"Yeah. That's, that's good. Friends are...good." She finished lamely.

They sat on a bench to wait. Jess's arm had dropped from Rory's waist a long time ago but now he sat fairly close to her. Their arms touched. Rory wondered again what she was doing here.

"Hey let's go to that record store." Kate said as she came out, hair dripping, gym bag in hand. She was wearing jeans and a black tee shirt. Chris came out in a faded grey shirt and baggy jeans with holes.

"Okay."Jess nodded and stood."You'll like it."He told Rory.

"This guy in there is crazy. He knows everything."Kate said as they left. Jess's hand linked with Rory's as they hit the dark hallway again.

They all blinked a few times at the bright sunlight and started walking. This time Rory let Jess keep holding her hand.

They fell back behind Chris and Kate who incidentally linked hands themselves.

"Are they?"Rory asked quietly so they wouldn't hear.

"Who knows."Jess shrugged."Off and on."

"Oh. They're cute together."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."Rory nodded and tightened her grip on Jess's hand as they walked. The sidewalks were more crowded here and she didn't want to lose him.

"Here we are."Kate stated the obvious and led them inside.

Rory dropped Jess's hand to search through the records. They spent hours looking.

"Wanna get going?"Chris asked finally, obviously bored.  
"No."Jess said.

"Yes."Kate nodded.

"I actually got to head out soon."Rory said and continued looking."The Go-Go's!"She exclaimed suddenly.

"Oh, a must have."Chris rolled his eyes.

"For my mom! She's graduating! She'll love it!"Rory exclaimed.  
"Get it."Kate urged her.

"I will. This place rocks! Thank you!"she hurried to pay.

"She's the one huh?"Kate asked Jess softly.  
He nodded.

"What one?"Chris asked.

"The girl he told us about moron."Kate rolled her eyes and bopped Chris on the head.

"Oh."He nodded and rubbed the spot Kate hit.

"Okay, I'm ready."Rory said and returned.

"Me and Chris are going to head home. Jess can take you back to the bus terminal." Kate said.

"Okay. Nice meeting you."Rory smiled.

"You too. Come back and visit even if it's not for this doofus."She bopped Jess on the head and she and Chris left.

Jess and Rory walked slowly to the station. This time she took his hand first. Even as she held it she wondered what she was doing.

"Here you are." He said finally as they reached her bus.

"Yep."

"So see ya?"He asked.

"Yeah."she leaned in and kissed him.

He tried to pull her towards him but she pulled away.

"Oh my gosh. I gotta go!"She hurried onto the bus. She sat by the window and found him standing outside.

She opened the window."What?"

"Why did you come here?"

"What?"

"Why did you come here? You skipped school Rory. You must have lied to Lorelai. That's so not like you. Why'd you do it?"

"I-I'm not sure. But, you didn't say good-bye and then you called and I-I..."

"What?"He asked.

"I missed you."she blurted.

He nodded slowly."See ya."

"Bye."She said softly.

He turned as she shut the window.

"Missed you too."He called out. She smiled and suddenly stood up and ran outside the bus.

"What are you doing?"He met her at the door.

"I missed you."She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He held her close for a few minutes until the bus driver warned her they would leave without her. She pulled away.

"See ya Jess."She ran back onto the bus and when she looked again, he was gone.

She leaned her head back against the seat and rode back to Connecticut.

* * *

Rory still had an hour before Lorelai's graduation. She quickly ran inside the house and showered. She changed into a navy dress and a light blue sweater and then jogged to the bus stop. She was just in time and boarded the bus. It was 7:15 when she showed up. She slipped in the back quietly and saw Sookie and Jackson.

Sookie waved her over and moved her purse off the seat beside her. Rory slipped beside her.

"Hey cupcake, where were you?"Sookie whispered.

"Um, newspaper at school."Rory lied.

"You're just in time! Look!"Sookie squealed.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."

Lorelai crossed the stage and Rory could see tears in her eyes. Lorelai's eyes met Rory's and she grinned.

Rory stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes at her. Lorelai returned the face and Rory could see Emily shifting uncomfortably in her chair at the whole exchange.

Rory laughed softly and sat back for the rest of the graduation.

Afterwards she found Lorelai having her picture taken with Emily and Richard.

"Rory!"Lorelai threw her arms around her.

"Hey!"Rory grabbed her in a hug and didn't let go. She was happy for Lorelai but nervous about being in New York all day.

"Oh, babe gotta breathe!"Lorelai laughed and Rory let go.  
"I'm so happy for you. This is so great mom. I'm proud of you."

"Good. Go find Sookie and Jackson okay? I'll be there in a second."

"Okay."Rory nodded and left Lorelai beside Emily and Richard.

"Sookie, Jackson, I'm taking mom out to eat to celebrate. Want to come?"

"Sure Popcorn."Sookie said happily.

"Aspirin? No wait-"Jackson went off about almonds as Rory led them back to Lorelai. Lorelai was holding an envelope and watching Richard leave.

"Ready?"Rory asked.  
"Let's go."Lorelai nodded and they left.

* * *

The next few weeks went by uneventfully. Rory didn't tell Lorelai about skipping school and going to New York. Rory woke up one morning pretty late. It was the day before Sookie's wedding. Rory stretched and got dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. She went out to the kitchen. Lorelai was reading the mail and Rory spotted an opened letter from Chilton in front of her.

"What's that?"She asked.

"Where were you?"Lorelai asked suddenly. She seemed a little mad.

"What?"

"Where were you? Where did you go that you got me Belinda?"Lorelai asked.

"New York."

"New York, why did you go to New York, Rory?"Lorelai asked."You skipped school? That's not you!"

"I know! I know okay! I just, I wanted to see him."  
"Who?"

"Jess!"

"Jeez, stab me why don't you!"Lorelai yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know I don't like Jess, Rory! You went to see him? Why?"

"I don't know! I don't know, okay? I just went! I mean he called and I heard his voice and I just wanted to go and see him. So I went and I saw him and I met Kate and Chris and we went and got hotdogs and Belinda and then he held my hand and I let him. I let him hold my hand and then before I got on the bus I kissed him and then I got off the bus and hugged him and I don't know what happened and I just don't know! I'm a horrible girlfriend! I'm a horrible person!"Rory was hysterical now.

"Rory, honey, maybe, and you know that I don't want to say this but maybe you are falling for Jess."

"No! I'm with Dean! Forever!" Rory cried out.

"Rory, honey, you kissed Jess."

"No. I didn't! I made it up! I lied."

"Rory!"

"Okay I kissed him but it was an accident!"Rory yelled.

"Okay. Fine."Lorelai shrugged. Obviously not believing her.  
"I am NOT falling for Jess."

"Okay. Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."Lorelai said again.

"Fine."Rory finished and sank into the chair beside Lorelai.

"Am I falling for Jess?"

"I think you are, Babe."Lorelai said softly.  
"Why?"

"I don't know. You want your head examined?"

"No."Rory shook her head and sighed loudly.

"Cuz you know I could totally examine it or maybe Dr. Sue could or-"  
"Do I tell Dean?"

"Tell Dean what?"Lorelai asked still coming off her head examination speech.

"That I went to New York. That I kissed Jess."

"Are you planning on breaking up with him?"

"No."

"Then no! Rory it would hurt Dean so much. So so much."

"Okay."Rory bit her lip to think.

* * *

Kirk, Babette, and Miss Patty were singing as Dean approached Rory.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey!"She turned and grinned."You look nice."

"Thank you. You look amazing. How many drinks caused that?"

"They haven't had any yet."

"Oh."

"Um, I have to tell you something."Rory had decided to tell Dean about New York. Depending on his reaction she would tell him that she kissed Jess.

"What?"

"Hey Rory, can I steal you for a minute?'Chris asked.

"Sure. Be right back." Rory told Dean and followed Chris.

He explained about him and Lorelai."Are you okay with this?"

"Sure. You going to treat her like a princess?"

"Of course."  
"She'll want to go to Italy."

"We'll see what we can do."Chris laughed.

"Good."

Chris's phone rang and he excused himself.

Rory turned and there he was. Standing there, staring at her. She walked over slowly.

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

"I moved back."  
"Here?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" she asked, bewildered.

"I wanted to."  
"But, why?"

"I missed you."He said softly. Rory paused and then kissed him like she did in New York.

"You still with Dean?"He asked as she pulled away after a couple seconds.

"Yeah. But I think I'm going to break up with him."

"When?"

"Today."

"I'll see you later then."He walked slowly away.

"Welcome back."Rory said softly. He couldn't hear her but that was okay.

Rory walked to join Lorelai. She looked upset.

"Jess is back."

"Oh."

"I kissed him again."

"Oh."

"I'm breaking up with Dean after."

"Oh. Okay."Lorelai said softly. They walked down the stairs and over to the chairs.

After the wedding Rory met Dean as the reception went on. Sookie and Jackson looked happy as they danced on the dance floor.

"Dean, can we talk?"  
"Sure. Hurry. Patty's coming."Dean pulled Rory away. They walked the property slowly."What's up?"Dean asked.

"I think we should break up."

"What? Rory, why?"Dean was shocked. He stopped and stared at her.

"I, I kissed Jess."

"Jess is gone, Rory."Dean said slowly.

"I went to New York. I skipped school and went to New York and I kissed Jess. And then today, he came here. He's moving back and then I kissed him and I'm so sorry Dean."

Dean looked mad. He kicked a rock."Rory!"

"I'm sorry."

"He won't treat you right!"  
"He will too. He likes me. He's nice to me."

"Fine. Fine Rory. But I'm done. We're done. Don't come back to me, crying because he hurt you or left you."Dean said angrily and stalked away.

Rory stared after him. Then she walked to the diner. Luke was inside.

"Wow, you look good. Shouldn't you be at the wedding though?"

"The reception actually. Where's Jess?"

"What?"

"Where is he, Luke?"

"Rory, you shouldn't be messing with Jess. You should be with Dean."

"I broke up with Dean."

"Because of Jess?"  
"Yes."

"He came to see you. I told him not too. He's dead."

"I went to see him first."Rory said.

"What? When?"

"A few weeks ago. I went to New York. And I saw Jess."

"Wow."

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs."Luke said. He looked shocked,

"Can I go up?"

"Go ahead."Luke nodded and Rory went upstairs. She knocked.

"Jess? Jess?"She called.

He opened the door.

"I did it."She said softly.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"So this means?"He asked.

"I don't know. Are we together?"

"You want to be?"He asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Quit asking questions."

"What?"He teased.  
"Jess!"

"What?"He asked again.

"Jess! Come o-"Rory was cut off as Jess kissed her softly.

She pulled away." So we're together?"

"We're together." he nodded.

"Hey that wasn't a question."She smiled.

"Nope."

"I gotta go back to the reception."  
"Ok."

"Want to come?"

"Nope."

"See you later?"

"Yep."

"Great now we're all one wording it. Bye."  
"Bye."

Rory smiled and went back to the reception.


End file.
